Flutter
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: Eve was supposed to not have emotions. But whenever she sees Elsword, she gets this fluttering feeling. She knows if she gets this feeling during a battle, she'll endanger all of her friends. So she begins to avoid Elsword by ignoring him. But soon, Elsword confronts her. Oneshot. A little bit of sexual content. OAO


**Author's Note: OAO Why am I doing this again? You guys can thank my friend. Let's call her 'L'. L threatened me with a remote controller. She has an Eve and she supports EveXElsword and she made me do it! I actually don't really mind this couple. I would ship them if Aisha wasn't there. Once again, I have a remote controller to my head so I will hurry and write this. **

* * *

Classes:

Eve- Code Battle Seraph

Elsword- Infinity Sword

Raven- Reckless Fist

Rena- Grand Archer

Aisha- Dimension Witch

Chung- Deadly Chaser

* * *

Eve's eyes slowly opened as power surged through her system. "Shutting off Dormant Mode." Eve said in a monotone voice as she sat upright in her bed. She stood up and began to get dressed. She slowly put on her clothes and went downstairs.

"Morning Eve!" Rena cheerfully said.

I nodded.

"Pass the bread to Eve." Aisha said as she nudged Raven. "Oh and good morning Eve! How'd you sleep?"

"Good morning. I slept well." Eve nodded and bit into the bread.

Raven nodded in acknowledgement and continued to eat.

"Chung, are you not going to eat?" I heard Rena ask.

The assassin shook his head. "No thanks. I'm not that hungry. Thanks though. Morning Eve."

Eve looked up from mouthfuls of bread and nodded. Her head turned to the only person who had not greeted her. "Good morning Elsword."

Elsword looked up from his food. "Sup Eve."

She tilted her head, she suddenly felt a fluttering feeling. Like butterflies were inside of her. Eve grasped her chest and stood up from her seat.

"Eve? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Aisha and Rena asked worriedly.

"Not feeling very well. I shall be returning to Dormant Mode." She muttered as she walked back upstairs.

* * *

Eve began to get this feeling every time she laid eyes on Elsword for more than a few minutes. His voice evens makes her feel strange. Her body has gotten so used to this that every time Eve saw Elsword, she would switch to Dormant Mode automatically and pass out.

"Eve, you are CERTAIN that you are alright?" Rena asked, concern in her eyes.

"I am positive." Eve replied in a monotone voice.

"Well. Tell us if you don't feel well. We have a big quest in a few days."

I nodded. _This absolutely cannot happen in battle. I shall just avoid Elsword until this bug is terminated._

* * *

Eve began completely ignoring Elsword during the next few days.

"Hey Eve." Elsword stood outside her door.

Eve simply just walked past him, not even glancing at him.

Elsword watched her walk by him and grabbed her wrist, slamming her against the wall.

"Unhand me at once." Eve said sharply.

"Not until you tell me why you're ignoring me."

"I am not."

"Oh come on."

Eve stared into Elsword's eyes. "Because you're always in my head."

He blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. Every time I look at you or hear your voice, my heart flutters and it hurts. You see what happens, I switch to Dormant Mode and-" Eve looked away. She had almost looked at him for more than a few minutes. "You get it."

"That's it? That's the reason?"

"Yes. If that happened while we were on our quest in Velder, I would endanger all of you. And...I'll drag you down most of all. Whenever I look at you, I desire physical contact with you." Eve looked back up at Elsword.

"Well if that's what you want..." Elsword leaned in and kissed her.

Eve knew she wasn't supposed to be able to feel like this but she let her body take over. She deepened the kiss, her tongue demanding entrance into Elsword's mouth. Their tongues began to wrestle, their saliva mixing. They fell into her bed and Eve put Elsword's hand on her bare chest. They finally pulled away, panting.

"Wow. No bra?" Elsword smirked as he wiped saliva from his mouth.

"What is a 'bra'?" Eve traced her finger along the muscles on Elsword's chest.

He chuckled. "Of course."

Eve pulled his shirt off and pinned him down. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and continued to kiss him. Elsword began playing with Eve's chest, she lightly moaned as she rubbed her body against him.

When they ran out of breath, Elsword caressed Eve's cheek.

"Elsword."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

* * *

That night at dinner, when they returned from Velder, Rena leaned over and nudged Eve.

"Eve?"

"Yes?"

"You know, you should really close the door next time." She giggled.

**Author's Note: o-o That was a bit...sexual. BLAME MY FRIENDS! OAO I have no idea what went through me. Never in my life have I written something with sexual content. IT WAS EVEN THAT SEXUAL EITHER! IM SO BAD AT IT! T_T JDFKSGJSKAFNJKAKGNELIAE! **


End file.
